1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device that displays images on front and rear sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device displays the image using an organic light emitting element that emits light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device may not include a separate light source and has desirable characteristics, including high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast response time and low power consumption, for example.
The organic light emitting display device may be classified into one of a front light emitting type and a rear light emitting type. In recent years, however, an organic light emitting display device may substantially simultaneously perform both front light emission and rear light emission.